Tension and Sensibilities
by plasticugliness
Summary: Clara and The Doctor's obvious sexual tension gets in the way of their trip to see the author of Pride and Prejudice.


"Doctor!"

The doctor smirked upon hearing the girl's lush voice. Tucking a silver strand of hair behind one ear, he turned over the corner of the sixty-fourth page of the Chamber of Secrets. He placed the now closed book down on the coffee table in front of him. The worn would creaked in despair as more weight, no matter how light, touched its surface.

The arm chair he sat upon was burgundy leather, cracked and worn to a burnt sienna in some spots. The Doctor had been rubbing his fingers against the plush arm rests for over a thousand years. Unlike him, the chair had never been one for regenerating, no matter the amount of coaxing he had presented a few hundred years back.

Propping himself up, elbows to his knees, the Doctor shouted a hoarse reply in what he hoped was the general vicinity of his feisty companion.

"Clara?"

He grinned when the sound of gentle, familiar footsteps began to echo off the walls, ricocheting about the TARDIS. It would be at least ten minutes until the dame found him, and so he figured he would make use of the time by pretending he was busy. The jacket of his suit was removed from his shoulders and draped over the top of his old reliable arm chair. His fingers ran over the buttons of his vest, as if he was searching for brail. He removed the vest, tossing it in a pile atop his suit jacket. Moving his fingers swiftly to the underside of his chin, he unbuttoned the top three buttons, leaving his sternum bare. Reaching for the book he had abandoned on the coffee table, his eyes glinted in anticipation, giddy about seeing her again. His fingers flipped through the pages to a random page further into the well-read copy of the novel. Stopping at page two-hundred and four the doctor read the first seventeen words on the page, before glancing up in mock surprise at the girl now standing before him.

"Doctor!"

Clara pushed a wispy brown lock of hair back in place with the rest of her bangs. Breathing heavily, making her sprint here even more obvious, she smirked proudly.

"I got 'ere in seven minutes this time. I'm catching up Doctor! I'll be breezing through at one minute soon. You always say it takes me ten minutes but not this time, clearly!"

Her face was twisted into an impossibly cute smug little grin. The Doctor mentally chastised himself for having the impulse to grab her arm, twirl her into his lap and cause that smirk to become an o shape, moans slipping past her bow shaped plush pink lips, dimples just barely visible on her beautifully sculpted face. Shaking his head slightly, he allowed a smile to upturn his mouth ever-so slightly.

"Eight and a half minutes, my dear Clara. So sorry to burst your bubble but-"The doctor raised himself from his seat and walked towards the small girl. Once near enough that if he leaned forward a few inches their noses would bump, he slowly and steadily reached out his hand to press down on her collar bones. "Pop."

Clara blushed softly, blushing even more so as she desperately tried to rid her pale cheeks of the angry red flames that littered her face. Her face scrunched up and she bit down lightly on her lip, her hands winding and unwinding themselves, fingers circling each other excitedly. Stumbling ever so slightly, Clara took two shaky steps forward, before taking a step back the instant she felt her cleavage brush ever so lightly against his sculpted chest.

"Oh, uh, I'm so so sorry Doctor." She pushed herself backwards, their close proximity causing her to crane her neck when she looked into the eyes of the six foot tall time lord.

The doctor pressed his lips against the top of Clara's head. As she frantically brushed a wisp of hair from her face, he smiled into her temple. Settling his hand against her shoulder, he pushed her just the tiniest bit away from his person.

"Don't you ever apologize for things like this Miss Clara Oswin Oswald, my Impossible Girl."

Clara giggled lightly at the teasing tone in his words, but flushed more somehow at the adoration that lay between the words, embedded in the small silences and shallow breathes he took. Even the sounds of his intake of breath or exhalations seemed erotic to her ears, and caused a reaction in her body she wasn't quite sure she appreciated.

"You can't tell me not to apologize for things doctor. What if I'm sorry, or it slips, or I do something wrong or-"

The Doctor cut off her smart ass ramblings with a light pressure against the smooth lips of his companion. Giving her an almost sinister chuckle, he leaned forwards, as if to tell a very intense and private secret.

"I'm afraid that if you say it once more in my presence I will be forced to punish you my dear."

Clara quirked her eyebrows.

"That so?"

The doctor forced his face into a sinister nod. He stepped even closer, closing the gap between their figures.

"I'm sorry my love, but it is so."

Clara twisted away. Her face was aglow with amusement and indignance. Pulling her body away from his clutches completely and throwing herself heavily into the Doctor's age old chair.

"YOU JUST SAID IT THOUGH! Doctor, I'm sorry, but that must mean I get to punish you. Oh shoot I just said sorry. Sorry I said it again oh god! How many times have I said the uh word. It's been three hasn't it? Oh my oh um…" She trailed away her gaze fixed on the man who was taking his time whilst he meandered towards her. His face was overtaken by satisfaction and his eyes were hooded with something dark and sensual. Lust. Clara's body trembled under his hot stare.

"First of all darling, I'm allowed to say the word, you aren't. Second off you said it three times. That means that you must receive triple the punishment, does it not?"

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he laid his body down just above hers, so he hovered above his pixie figured girls figure. His body and heart urged him onwards, screamed at him to rip her clothing from her body and to take her, then and there. The third part of the trio, the mind, assured him that his actions were correct, and that she was to be punished.

Clara's hips involuntarily moved upwards, desperately wanting to close the distance that stood between her and her love. The space between them felt like it was mocking her. Her body refused to be dominated, and she rolled out from beneath the doctor. Submission was never a trait that Clara had wanted to master, and she climbed back atop him, her body yearning for regained control. The doctor moaned darkly as she straddled his hips, her ass grinding against his crotch. Growling, the doctor lifted Clara by the hips and carried her in that manner until her back slammed against the wall, and she cried out at the sudden, if gentle, impact. Her hands had instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck, and she immediately retracted them, balling her hands and pushing them as hard as possible against his shoulders. The doctor clumsily gripped her wrists in one hand, balancing her weight against his left hand and the wall.

"Doctor, I'd advise you to put me the hell down this instant. As in now. As in right now as in put me down you tosser!"

The doctor growled at her, and repositioned the girl so she lay across his shoulder. Carrying her away kicking and shouting, he walked briskly down a certain corridor that Clara hadn't ever been down, towards a certain room Clara had never visited. Raising his shoulder so that her weight was more evenly distributed across his right side, he felt about for the doorway, rather blindly as Clara had pushed herself in front of him, in a manner he both could not ignore and could not resist. His lips connected with hers passionately and frantically. Much to her own dismay, she kissed him back enthusiastically, desperately trying to beat his tongue in to submission. Unfortunately for her, the doctor captured the non-existent dominance from her as he shoved her down onto his double-king sized bed. She immediately sat back up, and upon seeing the doctor with his back slightly turned as he tugged the buttons of his shirt undone, she silently stood, tip-toeing towards the doctor and springing at him. She pushed him down onto the mattress, using all the force she could muster to hold him down. She straddled him yet again, pressing her hands down on either side of his head.

"I'm the one in charge. You got that Doctor? I am in charge or we don't have any fun. Deal?"

The doctor laughed, and Clara realized that he could easily lift her off if he chose to do so.

"Sorry darling but no fucking deals today. Now I'm going to give you 12 seconds exactly to get on your back."

Clara glared down at the man she had tried so very hard to pin on the bed. She set her face into a fierce and determined expression. Pressing all of her weight down on him, she prayed that this would be enough to hold him down. Grinning sadistically she began to grind her arse against his crotch tantalizingly slowly. The doctor groaned and reached up to guide her hips along his shaft. The very second he placed his palms on her hips she sat still, exacting her revenge upon the doctor. Hissing in irritation, the doctor bucked his hips towards her crotch, wordlessly begging her to continue. Clara sniffed daintily. She moved off the man's body and slid off the bed, strolling towards the door. She giggled at the frustrated doctor who had just sat up as she turned the knob of the door.

"Ta-ta!" Clara giggled.

The doctor stood, eyes fixed on the prize that had just left him lust-ridden, and had just closed the door on him. She was a feisty little bint. But fuck, how he wanted her. He growled, looking down at the unbuttoned shirt that hung across his sculpted chest and the bulge at the crotch of his trousers.

Clara giggled, skipping around the Tardis, looking for her own room. She found it, and swung open the door, collapsing to her blue carpet in ill contained mirth. She walked towards the closet, and opening it, found clothing she had never seen before. This was the way of any Tardis wardrobe. It supplied the clothing you subconsciously wanted or needed. Or sometimes it held what the doctor thought she should wear. In this case, she discovered that the doctor was in control of her wardrobe, yet again.

Rows and rows of multi-coloured, different fabric and shape lingerie sets lined the wardrobe. Clara rolled her eyes in an irritated manner. She would not wear any of these things. Honestly, she would rather go naked. The moment those words had briefly etched themselves upon her mind, they became true. Her cute and modest dress and tights combo had disappeared, as had every other article of clothing she had previously worn.

"Doctor…!" She began, her voice high pitched and threatening, before she realized he could hear her, which meant he could find her, which meant she needed to get some clothing on her body bloody well soon. Clara rustled about, searching for a modest article of clothing that may have been overlooked by the wardrobe. She had no luck.

Heavy footsteps became audible, and Clara`s search became more frantic. She finally gave up her search and slipped herself in to an apple coloured teddy and a matching pair of boy-short panties. She hated the lack of control she felt in such a revealing outfit. The footsteps became louder, seemingly mere feet away. She slammed the wardrobe closed and sat on her bed, taking up the copy of pride and prejudice that lay on her bedside table.

The door knob turned and Clara shook with what she told herself was fear, but in reality was anticipation.

"Clara dear, why did you leave so soon?"

The doctor's voice was low and dangerous, his appearance dishevelled and his shaft straining the crotch of his pants.

Clara grinned slightly.

"Because I know how you love to chase the girls, Doctor."

The Doctor smirked and sat down next to Clara, removing the book from her fingers.

"'twas a good novel. Jane was a lovely woman. She was quite a feisty woman."

Clara gaped at him, spreading her legs across his lap, and scooting herself closer slightly. Her hands sat clasped excitedly in her lap, her eyes huge.

"YOU MET JANE AUSTEN?!"

The Doctor chuckled at her disbelief. He wrapped an arm around the girls waist.

"Why, would you like to?"

Clara could not speak. She nodded, and grinned in an almost crazy way. She bounced slightly, covering her mouth with her hands in pure joy.

"Kiss me."

Clara moved her hands and giggled, practically tackling the doctor. She smiled into the passionate kiss. The crazy dark lust was gone, and their relationship was whimsical and cute again. She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair and moaned lightly. The Doctor placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and closer towards him. She jumped up suddenly.

"ah ah ah. What would Jane Austen think of this, good Doctor?"

The Doctor glared at her jokingly.

"Oh fuck it. Let's go. "

She grinned and followed the doctor to the control room, leaning against the frame of the control system. As the Tardis began to make that well known sound, She perched up and kissed her Soctor on the cheek.

"I do love your snogbox."


End file.
